Home is Where the Heart is
by MitzvahRose
Summary: Did you think only children felt the pain of battle? That only they fought for their world? Have you considered that maybe there was someone behind the scenes? This is the story told from our perspective. Yes, from our perspective... From behind the scenes. After all… "Remember… We love you." ...Home is where the heart is, right? \ What do their loved ones think? -99 snippets-
1. INTRODUCTION

**Did you think only the children felt the pain of battle?**

**That only they fought for their world?**

**Have you ever considered that maybe there was someone working behind the scenes?**

**A pair, sometimes more, behind each and every child that saved us all?**

**...**

**I didn't expect you would have, but then again, that's just the way we like it…**

Kari…

"_You can do it Koromon!"_

"_Tai, stay with me! I'm so sorry! Your right… I know you have to leave… Please be careful…"_

"_Bye bye Tai! Don't forget about meee!"_

* * *

Mr. Fujiyama…

"_Who in their right mind would hike up an unchartered trail just to throw away 7 stuffed animals?"_

* * *

Yuuko Kamiya…

"_Of course I am. What's this all about son?"_

Even Miko…

"_Mreoow!"_

* * *

"_I'm glad your back. I missed you when you were gone."_

* * *

Yoshie Izumi…

"_But sometimes I wonder if he doesn't sense it. He's smart… I have a strange feeling that he knows he was adopted. That he's not really our child…"_

* * *

"_I never thought we would be so lucky to have a son like him…"_

Masami Izumi…

"_You're right about that honey."_

* * *

Keisuke Tachikawa…

"_Mimi? Is that you? Mimi, what are you doing out here? You should be inside."_

* * *

Hiroaki Ishida…

"_Everyone! Get in the car!"_

* * *

Nancy Takaishi…

"_Alright then, we'll go together. Get your coat son."_

* * *

Susumu Kamiya…

"_Ergh… poor kids…"_

* * *

"_Station! To try and find something to communicate with the outside world… smoke signals, anything! You'll be safe here. Stay with Gabumon."_

"_Never mind how! Just be safe!"_

* * *

Toshiko Takenouchi…

"_We'll follow them and find out where they've taken her. …We'll see."_

* * *

"_I can't stand it, I can't stand not knowing!"_

"_Calm down dear…"_

"_How can I calm down?! For all we know that monster could have devoured the children by now!"_

"_What's that mean?"_

"_Just do what she says, alright?!"_

* * *

Satoe Tachikawa…

"_I mean it."_

* * *

"_There's no time now honey, you've got to get out of here! Hurry! Get moving, I'll be fine!"_

* * *

"_Dear, maybe he knows what he's doing. Let's trust the boy. The kids seem to know more about this than we do."_

"_You're right."_

"_Go for it son."_

* * *

"_Please stop, I don't understand!"_

"_Oh no… I've lost all of them now…"_

* * *

"…_You've grown so much now and it's obvious you can take care of yourself, but you'll always still be my little boy. Be careful."_

* * *

"_I was so afraid I would never see you again. I'm so proud of you, thank you son!"_

"_Let him go. We've made some… selfish decisions of our own, remember? We have to let them do this. It could be more important than we realize."_

* * *

Jim Kido…

"_All though it's hard to believe the fate of the world is in the hands of a bunch of kids like you, I guess if the sun doesn't come up tomorrow you messed up!"_

"_Stop it! You have to have faith in your brother and his friends; what they're doing is incredibly brave!"_

"_Sora! I love you Sora… please come home soon! I'll be waiting here for you."_

* * *

**A home away from home… It doesn't really matter that they have all found one. In fact, we're happy they did.**

**But…**

…**as they say…**

…**Home is where the heart is.**

* * *

Suzie…

"_I wish you weren't my brother…"_

* * *

Yoshie Matsuki…

"_Stupid phones not working and I can't find Takato! I don't care what the police say—I'm not leaving without him!"_

"_But… my son never came home."_

* * *

Rumiko Nonaka…

"_Oh Rika… if anything happened to you…!"_

* * *

Tao…

"_Seeing something you dreamed about becoming true… It's really a pleasant surprise. I wonder if you understand."_

"_I'm working with my friends all over the world... so children don't have to fight anymore. In the meantime, stay out of trouble. I don't want to tell Suzie that her big brother got hurt."_

"_I'll listen when you're ready to talk."_

* * *

Seiko Hata…

"_Please, don't go. I've always known you have a Guardian Angel… but in my wildest dreams I never thought it would be a talking fox! Ah well, you've always been a special girl."_

"_But why Rika, where are you going? You really should tell your mother."_

"_She'll be worried about you, but I'll do what I can Rika."_

"_I thought it was a spirit in the shape of a fox that was protecting you. I wasn't completely wrong."_

"_You'll protect her?"_

* * *

Riley…

"_So, you just gonna sit here and mope?"_

* * *

Ms. Asaji…

"_Is this supposed to be funny?! How do you think this makes me feel? You're all… You're my responsibility! Those creatures could be dangerous! And who will take care of you? For goodness sake, you're only kids!"_

* * *

Takehiro Matsuki…

"_Honey, what's wrong? …Gah… is that what…!"_

"_Let's hear what he has to say."_

"_Nonsense… why can't a grown-up deal with this?!"_

"_Out of the question! You're not racing into goodness-knows-where with these monsters! Honey… say something!"_

"_Let him go. Obviously... Takato has been able to take care of himself so far."_

"_But he's… just a baby!"_

"_No he's not. And it's time we learn to trust him."_

* * *

"_Tewwiermon! I knew you were real! You'll come back soon, won't you?"_

* * *

"_Oh! Rika! You look beautiful in anything. Well, of course you do, you're my daughter. You don't know… what this means to me… Thank you."_

* * *

Who would have thought Yamaki too...

"…_So, are you kids taking off? I can't let you go. Not without this anyway. It's a com device so you can stay in touch. Now go get 'em."_

* * *

"_Daddy… what's that?"_

"_A bad idea."_

* * *

Hirofumi Shioda…

"_Wait, wait, what?! They're here and they're not here? Look, just tell me where this digital world is and I'll go get Kazu myself!"_

Takako Shioda…

"_Yah, what's the big secret?"_

Akemi Kitagawa…

"_Oh-hhh my poor Kenta…"_

Shiyunsuke Kitagawa…

"_It'll be okay honey. Trust me, or trust Janyu, or trust someone I guess."_

"_You were saying something about why it had to be children… what does that mean?"_

* * *

"_Hey, it's from Takato! …He says he's fine… he says their fine. They're fine… they're fine!"_

* * *

Odd fellow, Shibumi…

"_Digimon and humans will never be able to separate themselves from each other, they live in the same world really! And it's only when that's recognized when the next evolution will begin…"_

"_That is all I can tell you now. The rest you must learn on your own, I'm afraid."_

* * *

"_No… No, Suzie!"_

* * *

"_You see… her father said she left on her own… so she could come back on her own… We could send one of our operatives to take her there, but to be alone… the poor thing."_

"_But… Takato that's so far away…"_

"_Honey… let it go. Well, it's not like we won't know where you are this time! Besides, we trust you!"_

"_My little boy's all grown up."_

* * *

Tadashi Katou…

"_Argh… Thank you… for bringing her back home."_

"_Come on young lady."_

* * *

Shizue Katou…

"_Jeri! …I've been so worried about you… but you're safe now!"_

* * *

"_Well, one good thing has come of it. At least we can be together as a family again."_

* * *

Ryo's father from the Tamers Universe…

"_Please, Ryo is very tired! Why can't you all just leave us alone?"_

"_You think this is funny? I just… worry, you know?"_

* * *

"_Takato? Takato, is that you? I know you want to go out there and save the world, but it's just too dangerous! Please just come home!"_

* * *

"_You two are going out there… aren't you. You know, back when I got married, everyone tried to tell me I was too young. But I didn't listen. Turns out my daughter's as stubborn as I was. You should be allowed to make your own decisions… like I did. But… be careful! Oh, I hope I've done the right thing…"_

"_She would have gone anyway, but now she goes knowing you love her."_

"_I know… heh, I know. But… do you think that love is enough to keep her safe?"_

"_Mhm. Yes."_

* * *

Henry's sensei…

"_Very few things are absolute Henry. Not even our own existence."_

* * *

Mayumi Wong…

"_So what are you going to do?"_

"_No choice? Of course you have a choice Henry! The choices you make affect other people… sometimes it affects them greatly, like when they have to sit home, worrying about what might be happening to you, Henry!"_

"…_So I guess I can't fault you for wanting to help your friends… But we just got you back… and I don't know if I can stand the thought of losing you again!"_

"_Henry… if you have to go… then go…"_

"_I hope so Henry. I really do…"_

* * *

"_Maybe I can help. Let me see… 'Impmon, we've gone to see our grandmom in Hongo' and it's signed Ai and Mako."_

"_That's Hongo. You'll be there before you know it."_

"_You're welcome… Yes?"_

"_The answer is simple. Your outer form is unimportant. It's your inner life that defines your true nature and not a misperception of malice."_

"_Good luck, my little friend…"_

* * *

"_Am I too late to help?"_

* * *

Mako…

"_Oh…"_

…And Ai…

"_It's Impmon… hi."_

"_Yay, Impmon's back! Impmon came back to us!"_

* * *

"_Do you remember our teddy bear Impmon? He's all fixed up now…"_

"_Mommy sure did a good job on him, huh…"_

"_You remember, don't you…? Mako and I decided we're going to share all of our toys from now on Impmon…"_

"_It's because of all our fighting that you left, isn't it? That's why we decided to stop fighting and share so that way you'd never leave again!"_

"_We're so sorry Impmon! …Will you forgive us?"_

* * *

"_You're really gonna leave us again?"_

"_But you just got here! I don't want you to go, did we do something wrong?"_

"_Whatever we did we're sorry… please don't go!"_

"…_Will you come back?"_

* * *

"_Here, this'll help. It's my favorite… Now you can blast all the bad guys with it!"_

"…_We sure love you."_

"_He's coming back, isn't he?"_

"_Of course, he said he would!"_

* * *

"_You know, someday the network will no longer be a free world. It's unavoidable. And there will always be someone trying to control it… you just happen to be the first one to try."_

"_This may be just the lucky break we've been looking for!"_

* * *

"_Hey, welcome home!"_

"_Well, go on already! Aren't you hungry?"_

* * *

"_We've discussed it… and we've decided we don't want you to go. The fact is, any other kid wouldn't be allowed to rush into danger like this and you know it! But… you're not any other kid. You're all very special. And whether we like it or not, you're free to do what you think is right."_

"_I almost lost you once, Henry, and the thought of losing you again is too much! But this is just too important for me to stop you."_

"_I wish you had nothing to do with any of this! I wish you were still a baby I could keep safely at h-home…! …But you're not… are you?"_

"_Take care of yourself, dear…"_

"_With all our worrying we probably haven't told you how proud we are of you. Well we are. But, if you don't come home in one piece your all in big trouble! Got it?"_

* * *

"_There's gotta be some way we can help them… think guys!"_

Dolphin…

"_How'd a bunch of hackers get mixed up in so much trouble? …Or cause so much trouble for our children… Sorry Alice."_

"_Janyu!"_

"_I've gotta do something!"_

"_Like what?!"_

"_I can't just stay here!"_

"_Janyu, you can't help them now. You always said that each person has things they must do, things only they can do! They're the only ones capable of fighting the D-Reaper."_

"_You've already done more than you think Janyu. You helped create the digimon that are out there fighting! Without your creation, there'd be no hope at all. Your son and his friends are living out what you always talked about. Digimon and humans, both of them working together in harmony; trust in them to win the fight!"_

"_I do believe in them, it's just… he's my son, Yamaki."_

"_I know. So use your weapons as a programmer to help him!"_

"_Thanks… Yamaki."_

* * *

Jaarin, Suzie's and Henry's sister…

"_Oh… Suzie… thank goodness! Suzie, you okay? What's going on?"_

* * *

"_Jerrriiii! Jeeeerrrriii! JEEERRRRRIIIIII! JEEEEERRRRIIIII! Jeeeeeerrrrrriiiiiiiiiiii-he-hehe…! … … … What have I done?"_

"…_I'm not very good at this. 'She has to learn to take responsibility for her actions! I'm doing this for her own good.'"_

"_I'll do anything you want… Just give her back to me. Please give me back my little girl…! Take me instead, take me! Please!"_

"_No, wait! Give me back my daughter!"_

* * *

Daisy…

"_My family… what will they do?"_

"_This is madness! We give it everything we've got, we put our children in danger, and for what?!"_

"_We don't have any other choice. There's no plan B, so we have to fight! And besides, as long as we're here there's always hope. That's a lesson I learned from working with your sons and daughters, Mr. Matsuki. They don't give up, and they fight with their hearts and souls. And now it's our turn!"_

* * *

"_Well… it's now or never. Right! Take off!"_

* * *

Takato's fellow classmates…

"_Ms. Asaji, what's going on?"_

"_Look, it's Takato!"_

"_Takato!"_

"_Takato, you can do it!"_

* * *

And finally, Takato's cousin, Kai…

"_Hey, I couldn't just stay in Okinawa while my cousin was dukin' out with that thing."_

"_You like her, don't you? She's your first love, dude! Go on, admit it!"_

"_That's why you're in so much pain. She's a part of you."_

* * *

"_You're everything to us Takato, please be careful…"_

**And this is the story told… from our perspective.**

**Yes, from our perspective… From behind the scenes.**

**After all…**

"_Remember… We love you."_

…**Home is where the heart is, right?**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I know, I'm supposed to be working on my other stories and I am, but... I couldn't help it! The idea had me gripped and I just couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it all down! And dang, did that take a while... it's 2:30 in the morning where I live!**  
**

Ah, well, I hope it was worth it and that you guys enjoy my little tribute. You see, I was inspired by one of Shara Raizel's stories... if you haven't read any of them READ THEM NOW! Seriously, she's awesome! One of (if not _the_) most popular people on this site, Digimon wise!

So, uh, with that out of the way, I'm gonna get some much needed shut-eye... *yawns* 'Night all, and happy late Odaiba Day. :)


	2. LOVE

*Laughs* So… I decided to do this already, eh? I'm so bad at staying on task. xD

Anyways, as I already gave the intro, it's time for the first of 99 snippets, drabbles, one-shots, or whatever else you want to call them! :D I am planning on finally sticking to an update plan and updating with at least one chapter every Friday, so, hope you guys enjoy! ^^

Btw, Aiko Isari, one of the people who inspired me to do this, just recently finished the story "Memorial Day". I recommend you guys go ahead and read that if you like this! ;)

Now, on with the show! Wish me luck guys! ^-^

* * *

_**2. Love**_

_**Season: 01 (Dub)**_

_**Genre: Family**_

_**Characters: Toshiko Takenouchi, Sora, Biyomon**_

_**~ At least she finally understands**_

* * *

Watching my daughter leave me to fight those horrid monsters… was perhaps the hardest decision I had ever made.

For one of the few times in my life, I let the tears spill. I let them overflow from my deep, warm brown eyes, blurring my vision and causing me to dip my head in farewell. This happened when my daughter replied. When she finally told me—not since she was a toddler—that she loved me as she was taken away to fight a war she never should have been part of.

Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be my little girl? My darling, darling Sora… oh Sora….

…

Love… that is her crest, isn't it? That's what her partner, Biyomon, said.

_"__Love?"_

_"__Yep! That's my Sora! And it fits her so well!"_

To hear such high praise from anyone about my daughter warmed my heart in a way no one could understand… even if it was from her Digimon partner.

Even now, watching the fading, shimmering, rainbow ray take her and her friends away… Even now the fact that she loves me is all I can think of. She loves me…

Holding back the tears as best I could; blinking away the little wet sparkles that had already escaped, I threw up one of my arms, shouting at the top of my lungs. "Sora! I love you Sora… please come home soon! I'll be waiting here for you."

I saw her mouth move, but the words she spoke only reached me when her form had disappeared into the new world above.

"Momma! Momma_, Mommaaaa!_"

And that was it—just that one word, repeated over and over again until long after she could no longer see me. She couldn't have known how much it would mean to me. Or maybe, maybe she could have known.

That was when the tears spilled from my eyes and I dipped my head, shoulders shaking as I shuddered and shook for air. I didn't notice as someone, another of the parents, draped an arm around my shoulders and held me close. All I could think of, all I could see… was Sora's form…

_Sora…_

My own love isn't perfect. I don't always show it, and sometimes it comes across as wrong… or even cruel.

But at least… at least she finally understands. She finally understands the one thing I've always wanted to tell her in words I could never seem to properly express.

"Sora… I love you. I love you… I love you… I love you…"

I love you, Sora Takenouchi, DigiDestined partner of Biyomon, Child of Love, my daughter. I love you.


	3. CAT

Okay, so I failed epically with my update schedule... at least I tried, right? *Sweatdrops*

Err, uh, well... here's the latest part of the collection... something new and hopefully unexpected. And yah, I will be going out of order, for anyone who recognizes the list. ;)

So... enjoy guys! :D

* * *

_**23. Cat**_

_**Season: 01 / 02**_

_**Genre: Family**_

_**Characters: Miko, Tai, Kari, Gatomon**_

_**~ Mreoowww… **_**(I am more than simply your pet. I am your guardian.)**

* * *

_My name… Miko. Prrriestess._

_That is no coincidence._

_I am the leader of this prrride, and have always taken in that fact with hearty stride. Nothing gets past me. Nothing harms my humans._

_Humans… Once I never would have associated myself with them._

_I live with the humans referred to as Taichi and Hikarrri. They are so strange… strangers in my world. They cannot even speak the way I do. How strange…_

_They feed me upon request, they pet me when prompted, they leave me be when ignored. Simple minded, yet, for some rrreason… there is this strange urge I have. I believe they call it "instinct", this urge I have to protect them._

_Them. These humans. Those foreign crrreatures I barely know. Who barely understand me._

_Wrrrong. I know them like the back of my own paw. They know me, for how could they not? I never hide my feelings, unlike most of my kind. I would never admit it to them, but I care for the humans that keep me._

**- **Kari approached the gently dreaming kitty, stroking her back. In response, a content purr came in return.** -**

**- **This went on for a few minutes until Kari's attention was drawn elsewhere; elsewhere being outside. Soon enough, Miko too noticed, standing and arching her back with a silent yawn, perking her ears inquisitively at the **curious sounds** the girl was making. **-**

_But, oh? What is the young female kitten watching?_

**- **Miko padded after her youngest owner, interest gleaming in her gaze, pleased to find the glass door slid open. Leaping upon the balcony's railing, she mewed loudly, than almost instantly bristled. **-**

_A cat. Another cat! Directly across from me! But how? Why!? They are mine! My Hikari and Taichi!_

_I shall fight with every ounce of my being if need be… no matter what! The rrrival cat shall never take my family away. I won't let it!_

* * *

_Hikari and Taichi are mine. Even now, with this "cat monster" a part of my "family" I guard them._

_Our relationship has grown to mutual trust and rrrespect for boundaries. I stay away from her catnip, she stays away from mine. Boundaries are observed and it has been pleasing for both, if difficult to adjust to the crrreature's presence._

_Nothing has changed, despite this. I am the Kamiya's cat; the Kamiya's guardian._

_I am their priestess, and I shall never abandon them._


End file.
